Dans le froid de Décembre
by marion86
Summary: Anna l'avait aimé follement...jusqu'à leur rupture. Lui, ne s'en était pas rendu compte...jusqu'à leur rupture. Arrivera t'il à la reconquérir ?


Tout est partit d'une citation trouvé dans une appli de Facebook. Vous la trouverez entre * Je ne sais pas de quel film ou livre elle est tirée. Cette os, n'appelle pas pour l'instant une suite. Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture et de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année !

La neige s'étendait à perte de vue, une quinzaine de centimètres par endroits. Un noël blanc comme elle en avait si souvent rêvé…mais son bonheur n'était pas parfait…son cœur était prisonnier de la glace. Comment être heureuse alors que celui qu'on aime n'est pas là ? Qu'on n'est plus avec lui. Anna posa sa tasse de thé brusquement sur le comptoir de l'évier.

-Non non ce n'est pas possible je dois arrêter de culpabiliser. Je dois être heureuse. Il couche à droite et à gauche, on ne peut pas être amoureuse d'un homme comme ca. C'est impossible.

Elle soupira, donna un de baguette magique pour nettoyer sa tasse et se dirigea vers sa chambre.

Sa robe noire était faite de dentelle, style charleston, un chignon bas était retenu par une rose, deux délicat pendant en diamant et un fin bracelet venaient compléter sa tenue.

19h sonnait à l'église du village. Un dernier coup d'œil à son maquillage, elle prit sa pochette, sa veste et transplana chez ses parents.

Anna Marischka Ledovski était issue d'une illustre famille de sang pur Russe. Il se murmurait même qu'ils étaient cousins avec la famille impériale des Romanov, mais la révolution les avaient chassés de la Russie, et les avaient emmenés en Angleterre. Les parents d'Anna Marischka, possédaient un splendide manoir, et chaque année ils donnaient une réception qui pour le gratin mondain était incontournable. Si tu souhaitais gravir les échelons, il fallait y être vu. Chaque année par obligation Anna y apparaissait. Elle passait son temps à essayer de fuir les opportunistes qui la collait. D'habitude elle se dégotait toujours un cavalier, mais après sa séparation cette année elle n'avait pas le cœur à écouter quelqu'un déblatérer sur sa famille.

Anna se trouvait devant la double porte du manoir familial. Le blason d'or et de rubis, brillait de mille feux, ce soir il fallait ré-affirmer la position de la famille, il fallait impressionner. Elle appuya sur la sonnette, un elfe de maison à qui elle laissa ses gants et son manteau vint lui ouvrir.

Le manoir était pour l'occasion habillé de ses plus beaux atours, le service d'or, les vases, la cristallerie, le gui… et dans la salle de bal avait été dressé un magnifique sapin, d'or. Sur le buffet, les mets les plus fins étaient disponibles, autour de la fontaine de champagne. Dans les coins, des surprises attendaient les visiteurs, sculptures de glace, petits anges volants, neige scintillante…

Anna repéra ses parents au loin et se dirigea vers eux.

Sa mère l'accueillit d'un grand sourire. Du haut de ses 50 ans elle respirait la joie de vivre, et la beauté, sa blondeur mettait en valeur ses yeux bleus. Anna embrassa chaleureusement sa mère, avant d'observer son père. Ses 55 ans avaient grisonné sa chevelure noire, ses yeux bleus gris laissaient transparaitre la sagesse. Anna se perdit avec délectation dans ses grands bras.

-Sofia n'est pas encore arrivée maman ?

-Non, elle m'a envoyé un hibou pour prévenir qu'elle et Paul auront un peu de retard.

-Oh c'est dommage.

-Ma chérie, tu es venue seule alors ? Tu sais il y a de charmant collègues à ton père qui sont seuls eux aussi. Il a traité récemment avec un trio de brillants jeunes hommes, enfin je crois que l'un d'entre eux est marié mais tu pourrais…

-Maman, s'il te plait, je n'ai pas besoin que tu me présentes quelqu'un. Je suis capable de le faire toute seule.

-Mais Annouschka, quand tu les verras je t'assure que tu ne pourras pas résister..

-Maman, je t'en prie, je n'ai vraiment pas envie de passer mon temps ce soir, à éviter les amoureux transi s'il te plait ! Alors, je t'en supplie ne me pousse pas dans les bras des premiers venus.

-Sérena, ma chérie, laisse donc Annouschka profiter de la soirée. Elle l'a bien méritée.

-Très bien, d'accord. Mais si tu termines vieille fille ne viens pas te plaindre ton âge j'étais déjà mariée moi !

Un sourire sur les lèvres, Anna se saisit d'une coupe de champagne, avant d'aller saluer quelques connaissances. Sa meilleure amie, Camille, passionnée par les dragons était malheureusement retenue en Roumanie. Anna reconnu plusieurs camarades de Poudlard, des associés de son père, quelques membres de sa famille…Après avoir dit un mot à chacun, elle prit une nouvelle coupe et partie sur le balcon. La neige ne cessait de tomber et recouvrait les arbustes et les sapins du parc. La fontaine était éclairée par de délicates lumières et la neige rajoutai à la féerie du moment. Des chandeliers avaient été disposés sur le balcon et l'atmosphère romantique inspirait aux souvenirs.

_-Arrête je t'en supplie. Je vais être trempée !_

_Mais l'agresseur ne voulait rien savoir, il prit de nouveau de la neige et forma une boule, Anna n'était malheureusement pas assez rapide pour s'abriter. Et la boule de neige vint s'abattre sur elle. Elle sortit discrètement sa baguette et lança une rafale de neige sur le jeune homme._

_- Anna c'est de la triche !_

_- Ah parce que profiter du fait que je rentre des courses pour me bombarder de neige ce n'est pas de la triche ?_

_- Ma chérie, ce n'est pas tout à fait pareil…_

_- Comment pas tout à fait pareil ? Allez tu vas venir m'expliquer ça pendant qu'on prépare le repas._

_- Mais on a bien le temps de préparer le repas, dit il en se rapprochant dangereusement d'elle._

_- Non, non tu ne m'auras pas dit-elle dans un sourire, avant de le voir lui sauter dessus pour un baiser des plus passionné._

-Annousch ! Tu es là ! Je te cherche partout !

-Sofia ! Ah que je suis heureuse de te revoir ! Comment va Paul ?

-Paul va bien, il est avec papa. D'ailleurs je venais te chercher car maman et lui souhaitent te présenter ses nouveaux associés. Trois charmants jeunes hommes qui s'appellent…

-Ah non ! J'avais dit à maman qu'elle arrête et elle avait promis. Ce n'est pas possible qu'elle cherche à me caser comme ça

-Allez courage ma chérie, tu leur dit bonjour, et après on s'éclipse comme au bon vieux temps pour papoter toutes les deux. Allez un effort, sourie on arrive.

Anna releva la tête et aperçu un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns et à lunettes, accompagné d'une jeune et jolie rousse. James et Lily Potter.

Non ce n'était pas possible ! Mais quand elle croisa à côté d'eux un regard ambré, elle comprit que son pire cauchemar se réalisait en ce moment même. Rémus Lupin était présent, ce qui voulait dire que le troisième membre n'était autre que Sirius Black lui même car ceux là ne se quittaient jamais.

Anna était effarée, statufiée.

-Anna chérie, dit son père. Je te présente Mr et Mme Potter, ainsi que Mr Lupin. Le troisième Sirius Black est parti nous chercher des rafraichissements.

Le regard d'Anna ne cessait de faire des allers retours entre celui de son père et ceux des jeunes gens présent. Personne ne bougeait, personne ne savait comment réagir.

-Anna, tu pourrais les saluer tout de même, s'impatienta sa mère, ce n'est pas poli de les dévisager ainsi.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas Madame, répondit Rémus Lupin, je pense qu'Anna est aussi surprise que nous de se rencontrer ici. En fait nous nous connaissons déjà tous.

-Ah oui c'est vrai ? Oh quelle amusante coincidance , rigola la mère

-Qu'est ce qui est amusant ?

Anna frissonna, les respirations s'étaient retenus imperceptiblement, le temps s'arrêtait, elle le savait il était derrière elle. Son corps, son cœur le reconnaissaient. Sirius Black, l'homme qu'elle avait passionnément aimé, l'homme qu'elle désirait toujours. Elle inspira un bon coup, essayant d'ignorer les frissons qui commençaient à parcourir son corps et se retourna.

-Bonsoir Sirius.

Le visage de Sirius n'eu jamais autant aussi bien la surprise qu'à ce moment là.

-Anna ? Mais ce que tu fais là ? C'est toi la fille de Nicolas ?

-Je vois que tu es toujours aussi intelligent. Parfait. Elle se retourna vers le groupe. Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée, j'ai aperçu un confrère que je dois aller saluer.

D'un pas décidé, elle sortit de la salle de bal et se dirigea vers le second étage. Elle gravit une marche. Elle inspira. Une autre marche. Elle expira. Marche après marche elle cherchait son souffle, de l'air pour tenter d'apaiser la douleur fulgurante sur son sternum. Elle arriva enfin dans la bibliothèque. Refuge de son enfance, milles livres et histoires qui lui permettait une évasion totale en toutes circonstances. Lieu de tous les secrets, dans son journal, puis à Camille. Elle ouvrit la fenêtre avant de s'y accouder. Elle apercevait au loin le lac de la propriété, elle inspira un bon coup, la douleur se dissipait peu à peu.

Personne dans sa famille n'était au courant de sa relation avec Sirius. Oh bien sûre ses parents avaient entendus un peu parler des maraudeurs pendant sa scolarité, mais plus jeune qu'eux, elle n'avait jamais été très proche. Elle avait recroisé Sirius sur le campus de l'université de journalisme qu'elle fréquentait. Il assistait à une soirée organisée par sa copine actuelle. Puis en stage à la gazette du sorcier, elle s'était rendu au bureau des aurors pour un reportage. Elle avait demandé à parler à un auror, et s'était ainsi retrouvée dans le bureau de Sirius Black. Il avait accepté qu'elle le suive quelques jours pendant ses missions. Elle aurait pu lui envoyer l'article par Hiboux, mais elle était dans le quartier par hazar (du moins c'est ce qu'elle essayait de croire), et elle le lui avait remis en main propre, avant d'accepter son invitation à diner. Une chose en entrainant une autre, ils s'étaient fréquentés de plus en plus régulièrement. Leur relation avait été idyllique pendant 4 mois, jusqu'à ce qu'on lui confie une mission qui avait mal tournée. Anna, n'avait jamais vraiment su ce qu'il s'était passé ce jour là, elle s'avait juste que cela avait rapport avec la famille de Sirius et qu'il refusait d'en parler. A partir de ce moment là, il commença à fumer, à boire souvent, à s'absenter de plus en plus. Le voir relevé du défi, et ses visites n'étaient plus comme avant. Elle avait essayé d'en parler avec Lily, James et même Rémus, mais rien n'arrivait à le faire changer. Un jour après une dispute il lui dit qu'il pensait qu'il fallait faire une pause. Mais Anna, n'était pas d'accord, elle ne voulait pas le quitter, malgré son attitude elle l'aimait, le quitter était impossible. Quelques jours après il était revenu en s'excusant, en disant que tout allait changer. Mais rien ne changeait…deux mois s'écoulèrent aux rythmes de ses ruptures et réconciliations, les amis d'Anna s'alarmaient elle avait maigri à vu d'œil, les cernes devenaient récurrentes sur son visage. Elle l'avait souvent vu en compagnie de d'autres filles pendant leur « ruptures », et quand il revenait, elle n'était plus certaine qu'il ne voyait qu'elle. Un jour, elle craqua elle lui dit sa façon de penser. Elle était à bout.

_*-Je te comprends plus. Un coup tu m'aimes un coup tu ne m'aimes plus. . Qu'est ce que tu attends de moi concrètement ? Mais putain ! Je ne veux pas être en attente constante. Je te veux toi. Tu vois, moi je sais ce que je veux, mais toi ? Tu le sais au moins ? A part te faire le plus de filles possibles, fumer avec tes potes et ne rien foutre de tes journées, tu sais quelque chose ? N'importe quelle fille censée te laisserait tomber après tout. Mais moi je suis beaucoup trop naïve, j'espère toujours. De nous deux, il ne me reste que des messages et nos nuits passées ensemble. Je sais qu'il y en aura d'autres, des nuits. Je ferai tout pour que tu retombes amoureux de moi. Ou un jour je réaliserai que notre histoire ne rime à rien, je partirai et là tu te rendras compte que tu tenais à moi. Mais il sera trop tard.*_

Sirius disparu semaines après cette dispute. Deux semaines elle n'avait des nouvelles que par James. Il avait besoin de prendre du recul. Un beau matin, il avait sonné à sa porte, avec un bouquet de rose. Il lui refi la promesse que tout allait changer. Il lui dit qu'il allait tout arrêter. Pour de bon ! Arrêter de fumer, de voir d'autres filles, de boire, que rien d'autre ne comptait sauf elle. Pendant plusieurs semaines elle le cru, et un beau jour en faisant les boutiques, elle l'aperçu entrain de draguer une blondinette qui n'avait de vrais que ses diamants. En rentrant agarde, chez elle, elle réalisa que jamais il ne lui avait dit Je t'aime. Que ses promesses étaient du vent, qu'il ne changerait finalement jamais. Le soir même elle mi fin à leur relation, pris semaines de vacances et allât rejoindre Camille en Egypte à l'époque. A son retour elle n'avait pu se résoudre à rejoindre son appartement, cela tombait bien, un reportage en France l'attendait, elle partit après avoir brulé les quelques lettres qui l'attendait. Pendant 3 mois, elle s'éloigna de l'Angleterre, et quand elle revint, elle s'installa dans un joli petit cottage en dehors de Londres. Elle n'avait plus eu de nouvelles de Sirius, elle évitait soigneusement les enquêtes qui pouvaient amener à rencontrer les aurors. Personne dans sa famille n'avait été mis au courant de sa relation qui avait mal tournée. Et heureusement. Si ses parents étaient des gens ouverts, sa mère très au fait des apparences, n'aurait pas tolérée que sa dernière fille chérie, sorte avec un baroudeur à la réputation sulfureuse.

Anna soupira. Le revoir ici, ce soir…ses poumons manquaient d'air. Merlin ! Que faire ?

Des milliers de souvenirs l'assaillait…tous ces moments qu'ils avaient partagés, les bons comme les mauvais. Malgré elle, elle n'avait jamais vraiment réussi à oublier. Elle avait tenté en Egypte, profitant du soleil, des sorties avec Camille, de se noyer dans les bras des beaux dragonniers, et autres sorciers à la peau plus sombre, à son opposé. Mais à chaque moment de répit, une odeur, une impression, une image, quelque chose, n'importe quoi le rappelait à elle.

Des bruits de pas, une porte qui s'ouvre…

-Anna ? Tout va bien ?

Sofia, fidèle à elle même, toujours à se préoccuper des autres. Que lui dire ? Que non elle n'allait pas bien, que son cœur lui disait que sa place était dans les bras de Sirius, mais que sa raison lui soufflait le contraire pour ne plus être encore une fois blessée ?

Ca va Sofia, ne t'inquiète pas.

Anna, que ce passe t'il, que c'est-il passé ? Pourquoi es-tu partie si précipitamment après avoir parlé ainsi à Mr Black ?

Anna pris une longue inspiration et regarda sa sœur droit dans les yeux.

- J'imagine que j'ai été surprise de le revoir.

-Anna la vérité s'il te plait ! Que c'est-il réellement passé entre vous deux ? Et n'essaye pas de me vendre un chaudron à la place d'une marmite s'il te plait. Je te connais bien tu est ma sœur.

-Ecoute c'est compliqué, nous sommes sortis ensemble, et puis comment te dire, voilà n'a pas marché c'est tout.

-Et ?

-Et rien d'autres c'est tout. Voilà, c'est comme avec Franz.

-Non justement Anna ce n'est pas comme avec Franz. Franz le vois, tu lui parles, vous faites encore des expos ensembles, mais lui, Anna, il n'est pas pareil. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il passé, mais je te connais, si il n'était rien pour toi tu n'aurai pas réagi ainsi. Je peux comprendre que tu n'as pas forcément envie de tout dire à ta vieille sœur mariée, mais je suis là si tu as envie que je t'aide. Mais n'oublie pas. Soit heureuse. Tu as le droit au bonheur, il est temps que tu le vives Anna. Ne t'empêche pas de le vivre s'il te plait.

Anna essuya les quelques larmes qui brillaient à ses yeux, et serra sa sœur dans ses bras.

-Merci, merci. Un jour je te raconterai ce qui passé, mais pas maintenant je ne peux pas, je ne suis pas prête.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Annouschka, le jour où tu seras prête je serai là, dit-elle en lui déposant un baiser sur ses cheveux.

-Oh là, mon maquillage dû couler. Un mince sourire traversa son visage. Tu m'excuseras auprès des parents ? Je vais rentrer chez moi, je n'ai pas trop le cœur à faire la fête.

- Va, prend toi un bon bain chaud et hop au dodo, et puis on se voit demain pour le repas familial non ? dit-elle avec un clin d'œil

Les deux sœurs se séparèrent à l'entrée de la salle de bal. L'ainée allant retrouver son mari, et la plus jeune récupérant sa cape.

Anna jeta un coup d'œil sur sa sœur dansant une valse au bras de son mari, elle était belle. Leur couple respirait l'amour et le bonheur. Son regard en croisa un autre, un gris profond, elle se détacha de lui au moment où le majordome lui tendit sa cape. Elle franchie le seuil de la maison, la neige tombait encore, et les étoiles brillaient dans le ciel au côté de l'astre lunaire. Elle descendit les marches, quand une voix retenti dans le silence de la nuit.

-Anna ! Attends ! Nous devons parler.

Elle se retourna vers lui. De quoi veux tu parler Sirius ? Que souhaite tu me dire ? Que tu vas une nouvelle fois arrêter de fumer ? de coucher à droite et à gauche ? Que je te manque ? Que tu ne désires que moi ? Et après ? Après tu vas te lasser, retourner voir les maries couche toi là.

-An…na, je…Arrête.. Laisse moi te.. !

Sirius s'était rapproché d'elle. Elle ne voulait plus l'écouter. Mais il devait pourtant trouver un moyen de lui dire, de lui faire comprendre. Il passa sa main sur sa joue, remettant une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille, comme avant. Avant qu'il ne fasse l'imbécile. De son autre main il encadra son visage, Et rapprocha ses lèvres, il plongea une dernière fois son regard dans ses yeux bleus, avant de prendre possession de ses lèvres. Le baiser fut fugace mais intense, haine, amour, passion, abandon, ils luttaient tout les deux, voulant faire passer à l'autre sa rancœur ou son pardon. Mais Anna se ressaisit assez vite.

Que veux tu me promettre cette fois Sirius ? De ne pas briser mon cœur ? Anna se détacha de ses bras. Hé bien épargnes toi cette tâche ! Tu ne l'as pas tenue cette promesse ! Et c'était la dernière fois que je te croyais !

Elle mit sa capuche et transplana sans un dernier regard.

La neige tombait en ce soir de Noel, et au loin sonnait une cloche, qui annonçait pour certains la venue des cadeaux tant attendus, et pour d'autres faisait écho à la solitude de leur cœur.


End file.
